itpikappafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Axel 8
Benvenuto! Ciao Axel 8 -- siamo molto contenti di avere Pikappa Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Pikappa Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Sannse PK se non ricordo male, ho molti numeri della prima serie, forse non tutti però...della seconda serie purtroppo non ho niente, e della terza ho tipo i primi 15 numeri e poi alcuni numeri finali...purtroppo PK è una serie che mi piace ma non sono mai riuscito a prenderlo con regolarità...e in più ormai sono introvabili i numeri che non abbiamo... UAOOOO grandissimi!!! appena ho tempo me li rileggo tutti e vedo quelli che non ho!!! grazie mille axel! si sono amministratore :) ..Master Xehanorth i colori vanno benissimo :) comunque ho scoperto che se sei un utente non registrato vedi i colori normalissimi, come quelle della wiki di KH Darti una mano ﻿Beh, come hai capito, di PK non so niente. Ma ciò non vuol dire che non posso aiutarti. Se vuoi ti posso aiutare nelle questioni tecniche, per esempio ho visto che mancano i Template, se vuoi te li posso mettere io. E ho anche visto che manca un logo (un immagine) e uno sfondo. Se vuoi nominami Amministratore così ti posso aiutare in queste cose (nominami anche rollback se vuoi, così ti potrò prestare maggior aiuto). Inoltre, pubblicizzerò la tua Wiki su quella di Ratchet & Clank. E' un po' difficile da spiegare, ma diciamo che dà un sostanzioso aiuto nelle modifiche. Eih non sentirti obbligato, se non mi vuoi nominare Amministratore e rollback non sei obbligato. Ora pubblicizzo la tua Wiki nellArea di Discussione e nel mio profilo, tu pubblicizzala sul tuo ti dò pieno consenso. Fatto, l'ho sponsorizzata sul mio profilo e sull'Area di DIscussione, vai a vedere. Mi potresti nominare anche rollback? Lexaeus 94 Ricapitolando Ricapitolando, ecco cosa posso fare per te qui: *Fornirti le informazioni che trovo su quel libro che ho di PK (sempre che ho ancora il libro). *Crearti i Template *Creare un regolamento *Aiutare nella propaganda Mi hai nominato rollback? Così potrò aiutarti al massimo. Ora mi creo solo una firma. Lexaeus 94 E..... ﻿Bene, o oggi, o sta sera, mi ci metto dentro e ti faccio i Template, un regolamento e ti metto lo sfondo (se posso), inoltre ti metterò un logo ma mi dovrai fornire un immagine, così facendo però rinuncerai alla scritta (bisogna scegliere: o immagine o scritta). Fammi sapere . 11:41, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Niente da fare..... Niente da fare Axel.....non credo che centrino le dimensioni, lo portato anche al minimo della grandezza ma non lo caricava, dev'essere l'immagine che ha qualche file che non combacia con la Wiki non so..... ora ti faccio i Template, forniscimi velocemente qualche immagine di PK, in modo che io possa creare i Template, mi raccomando cerca belle immagini. P.S. Visto che non hai l'Area di Discussione, potresti pubblicizzarmi la Wiki mettendo un mini-template nella pagina principale, me ne occupo io? P.P.S. Se riusciresti a farmi funzionare la firma....grazie, non capisco perchè qui non funzioni. Wow ﻿Sei te che hai aggiunto Wiki alla scritta PK di quell'immagine? Non so che programma hai usato ma ti prego fallo anche a questa immagine che così la usiamo come logo in Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki: aggiungi, con l'arancione, la parola "Italia" vicino a Wiki. Niente firma (ma non importa) il problema vero è che la tua immagine per il logo non funziona..... La firma continua a non andare.....non capisco ha sempre funzionato perfettamente.....perchè questa volta fa così? In ogni caso come ti ho detto mi interessa di più per l'immagine del logo.....che non mi carica. Ah si, ti avevo tolto il titolo perchèbattevi troppo la fiacca (scusa ma è la verità) e così te l'ho tolto. Se ti saresti messo di nuovo a lavorare te lo avrei rimesso (quelle foto me le hai fornite in tempo record e sei andato avanti a lavorare quindi te lo rimetto perchè te lo sei meritato, però mi raccomando mai più una fiaccaggine del genere). Quindi continua a lavorare e il titolo e tuo (non è che devi fare dei lavori, basta solo che esegui gli incarichi che ti assegno), spero che tu abbia imparato la lezione mi raccomando ;) Io sulla tua Wiki non ti posso aiutare perchè di PK non so niente ma ti ho detto che ti finivo i Template ed intendo finirteli, compreso il regolamento e le altre cose. 21:29, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Mio contributo scusa se non ho ancora contribuito, comunque nei prossimi giorni dovrei riuscire a rileggere almeno i primi PK, tanto da ricordare un pò di cose... ti ho anche scritto una mail, ma ricorda: non voglio creare problemi, magari è solo un mio fraintendimento...mi risponderai dopo aver letto ciao! ..Master Xehanorth Finito Io tutto quello che potevo fare l'ho fatto: ho creato il Regolamento (firmati anche te in fondo alla pagina in modo da rendere il regolamento valido) la pagina sugli Amministratori e quella sui Burocrati. Trauma Bella comunque la pagina su Trauma, bravo (e aggiungerei anche molto dettagliata). So che ho fatto poco e vorrei davvero essere ulterioremente d'aiuto ma la mia conoscenza su PK è quasi 0. Comunque questo Trauma mi sta già simpatico e credo che lo aggiungerò tra le pagine preferite XD﻿ 21:56, gen 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Foto per Xadhoom Fatto: le trovi nella galleria. 14:09, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) Ciao amico mio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao, me sn iscritto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me puoi fare amministratore? so k forse nn mi credi ma le mie intenzioni sn le + nobili, nn voglio fare danni o robe varie, ho chiuso cn quell'attegiamento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! al mio minimo errore toglimi pure il titolo da amministratore. Ciao, il tuo grande amico Antonio. Un paio di suggerimenti... Ciao ho finito il lavoro del copyright. Ecco un paio di suggerimenti: * Categorizzazione: di solito è buona norma creare molte categorie (certamente non inutili) per mantere il più organizzato possibile il sito, si consiglia una struttura ad albero dove niente è lasciato senza categoria, quindi ti suggerisco di creare una categoria "madre" tipo "Pikappa wiki", e mettere come sottocategorie le altre (tipo immagini, template...) poi creare sottocategorie anche per le categorie tipo immagini, template... in base al contenuto, adesso hai poca roba quindi non è necessario, però dovresti cominciare a pianificare la tua struttura di categoria. Prendi esempio dalla wiki inglese di One Piece: questa è la loro categoria madre, puoi vedere tuttel le sottocategorie (tipo per le immagini). * Immagini: cerca sempre di includere la fonte, la licenza e le categorie giuste (quando ne creerai), per la licenza o visto le immagini che hai e penso che per tutte al momento devi utilizzare il template , se caricherai sreenshot di programmi non liberi usa . Se invece le immagini sono state create (non tratte da) dagli utenti, fanart per intenderci, allora sono quasi sicuramente sotto una licenza libera, per sapere quale dovresti controllare la fonte. Sul tuo sito non so se ne hai perchè non capisco se sono tratte dal fumetto o no, per esempio la gif della tua firma e presa da un gioco? Ho usato il template perchè credevo di sì, altrimenti mettici o, se c'è, quella che è specificata da dove l'hai presa. E approposito, la gif non la vedo muoversi, probabilmente perchè l'hai dimensionata, cioè se specifichi una dimensione per una gif allora viene mostrato solo un fotogramma. * Tempalte: ho trovato degli errori nei template, praticamente in una pagina di un template tutto ciò che non vuoi che venga trasferito nella pagina dove viene usato quel template deve essere incluso fra , come ad esempio il codice per aggiungere la categoria (quel codice serve per evitare che il template non vengano tutti elencati sotto la lettera "T", puoi anche specificare sotto come una pagina verrà elencata nella categoria dopo il carattere "|") oppure una eventuale spiegazione del template. Se non lo fai le pagini in cui metti quei template verranno aggiunte alla categoria "template". Questo può essere anche volontario, per esempio per quei template "organizzativi" (tipo quelli sul copyright) per far aggiungere dal template una pagina ad una categoria, se vuoi fare questo allora metti il codice della categoria fra , questo serve per evitare che la pagina del template venga aggiunta a quella categoria (tuttò ciò tra quei marks viene solo aggiunto alla pagina e non viene visualizzato nella pagina del template). Ad esempio, ho fatto così per il template crando la categoria Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione (se vuoi cambiaci nome), che tra l'altro contiene una categoria da cancellare perchè ho sbagliato a sceglierle il nome... Cose di questo tipo le puoi fare anche con altri template, creando categorie del tipo "articolo in costruzione", "articolo ok" ecc... *Template sul copyright: Categoria:Template sul copyright questa categoria contiene tutti i template sul copyright, nelle loro pagine c'è la spiegazione su come utilizzarli. Se ti serve altro chiedimi pure. 20:59, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) : per la cronaca le immagini che riguardano una wiki ed il suo testo sono di solito sotto la licenza CC-BY-SA, questo non vale per immagini esterne dentro la wiki, come quelle di fumetti ecc.. 21:04, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) :lascia stare per la firma mi sono sbagliato... 21:01, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) ciao alby...................................................... ciao cm va? io spero bn. ti volevo kiedere skusa x tt ma ora sn cambiato non vandalizzero nnt promex. Antonio﻿ eih grz x il benvenuto!!!!!!!!!! ma allora davv nn ce lai + cn me, oh sn proprio contento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x qlsiasi info me hai dtt d rivolgermi a te, x example cm faccio a creare 1 di quegli schemi k c sn in giro x la wiki (tipo qll dove ce il gallo che dice nn perdete tempo o qlcs così grz in anticipo- antonio alby uuuu xp ho creati una pagina yuppie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hhai visto k sn cambiaot ho conturbito anchio. come la pagina ti piace? me sn impeganto per farla spero te piaccia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sl 1 problema alla fne mi è venuto una frase gignate sottolineata nn so cm ho fatto help uuuu CIAO ALBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY UUUU si ma 6 prpr 1 stronzo io me sn messo cn sangue e sudore a creare qll pagina e tu me fai qst? vai a quel paese a sto punto volevo aiutarti ma ora nn lo faccio + e voglio prpr vedere cm mandi avanti 1 sito snz il my aiuto. ma stai zitto scemo 1 k se firma 2 volte ha dei problemi nn voglio sentire parlare mai + d te addio qst nn me lo dovevi fare io sn stato smpr buono cn te. eh vabbè xò nn devi fare così io sn buono e gentile t ho aiutato e tu me sputi in faccia 6 arrogante e altezzoso vedo. Axel dovresti vergognarti Antonio ha ragione sei altezzoso e superbo. 15:33, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) ora k ho mandato via mail a lex quel mex in cui dicevi k era 1 sfigato lui sa kosa pensavi d lui vergognati. SFIGATO STRONZO BASTARDO ora siamo 2 contro 1 k fai eh? k fai? E chi ti vuole vattene. Mi aiuterà Antonio: lui si che è un vero mago del computer e poi è una persona intelligente.....l'esatto contrario di quello che sei tu!!!!! 15:47, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) ah si beh e lex ti lancerà lo stesso virus k ha lanciato a me e ti poxo assicurare k è davvero terribile. e poi ti banna dal suo sito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un anno buttato. 15:57, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) Mi ci pulisco il culo con il tuo rispetto. 16:00, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) Copyright template sull'altra wiki Ho dato un'occhiata veloce, non mi sembra che ci siano errori nel codice (anche perchè se li hai copiati pari pari, non ci dovrebbero esserne). Il problema è che avete copiato male le immagini... mi sembra che anche qua qualche volta lo hai fatto, quando salvi un immagine da un altra wiki, fai "salva destinazione con nome" , non semplicemnte "salva immagine con nome". In questo modo salvi la versione originale dell'immagine, alrimenti salvi solo l'antemprima a bassa risoluzione. Te ne accorgi se sbagli, quando vedi "250px-" os simili nel nome (beh, non necessariamente...). Alternativamente, puoi andare nella pagina dell'immagine e cliccare su "versione ad alta qualità" e salvare quella (è la stessa cosa). Quindi dovreste cancellare tutte quelle immagini e caricarle di nuovo (le trovi qui Categoria:Immagini di sistema). Inoltre assicuati di creare le categorie associate (Categoria:Licenze immagini), ho notato che non avete il template -, quindi create anche quello (nella nostra wiki la documentazione è a parte, se vuoi copiala altriment basta solo il codice). Comunque, se volete potete semplificare i template creando un template per ogni versione di licenza, io li ho creati così perchè se uno non conosce bene una licenza, è più semplice usarli. Altrimenti si fa qualcosa di simile a questo, ma wikipedia ne ha MOLTI di più. E non ti preoccupare, non ci saranno problemi per le licenze, se ce ne fossero lo staff vi contatterà e al massimo verranno cancellate delle immagini, ma non ho mai sentito che sia mai successo per cui tranquilli. Io uso firefox, ho dato un'occhiata in internet explorer, e il comando si chiama "Salva oggetto con nome". Se sbagli qualcosa te ne accorgi dal fatto che compaiono numeri nel nome che non ci sono nell'originale (tipo "250px-" e simili). Le immagini che ho caricato io sul copyright, dovrebbere avere tutte estensione .svg. Template news La spiegazione su come creare una lista blog la trovi qui. Quindi controlla la sintassi dei parametri e scegli le opzioni che preferisci, ho visto il codice del vostro template, il motivo per cui non mostra nessun blog, è perché è settato per mostrare i blog nella categoria "News". Quella categoria non esiste su quella wiki, anche se ha 2 pagine (ma nessun blog), per cui dovreste cambiare e metterci la categoria che usate per i blog, potere anche creare una categoria apposta per le news o più di una, è spiegato tutto sulla pagina che ti ho dato. Poi un paio di suggerimenti: non so se ne siete consapevoli ma i vostri blog sono categorizzati sotto "Blog posts" e allo stesso tempo sotto "BlogListingPage" (categoria nascosta); sinceramente la traduzione "rinfresca" per "refresh" non mi suona molto bene... magari un semplice "aggiorna"? :D ; non serve copiare tutto il template, potete crearlo da zero (in una tabella che segua lo stile della vostra wiki), l'unico codice importante è quello "bloglist" per cui una volta capito come usare quello, lo mettete dove volete. 14:52, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Presumo tu ti riferisca alla wiki di Ratchet & Clank, ci guarderò quando avrò tempo, ma da quello che ho visto il codice della prima pagina è un po' incasinato, avete usato delle combinazioni di "nested tables" e tag "main column", c'è qualche errore di sicuro perchè se noti in fondo alla pagina compare una scritta "estratto da...". Poi un consiglio, le categorie dei template devono essere incluse fra altrimenti le pagine che li usano verranno aggiunti alla categoria "template". Ah un'ultima cosa, non ho i diritti per modificare la pagina principale, per cui guarderò solo il template e io sono attivo sulla wiki di One Piece quindi magari scrivimi là. Ciao. 15:06, lug 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok allora poi ci guarderò (però sono in periodo d'esami, quindi non so quando lo farò). E se vuoi un consiglio, la pagina principale lasciala bloccata in modo che solo gli utenti registrati possano modificarla, di solito si fa così, perchè sbloccata la esponi a vandali anonimi e bloccata del tutto ci possono lavorare solo gli admins. Si cmq, puoi anche scrivermi su PK, non è un problema. 17:56, lug 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Ciao, continui a mandare avanti questa wiki o è stata abbandonata? Io ho creato la sua pagina sulla wiki centrale, per il momento ho messo attiva. Se non ci lavori più metti inattiva, magari puoi anche scrivere una piccola descrizione. Leviathan 89 22:25, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, allora io non vedo niente sul logo (intendi quello in alto a sinistra che rimanda alla home?), se mi dici chi era il vandalo cercherò di annullare le sue modifiche, ma non ho visto nessun vandalismo nella wiki activity. Per quanto riguarda i siti affiliati, io ti consiglierei di fare tipo la nostra wiki: un corpo centrale e un colonna laterale (ci puoi mettere i siti affiliati e il footer dei manga), se vuoi posso fare una prova per farti vedere come viene. 09:35, ago 19, 2011 (UTC) Io non vedo nulla anche con IE, magari puoi caricare uno screenshot? Ma non vedo come sia possibile, visto che aveva vandalizzato solo il contenuto... la pagina va bene adesso? E ti consiglio di proteggere la pagina principale in modo che solo gli utenti registrati possano modificarla. 10:27, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)